


Please Don't Forget Me

by dankou



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Art, Gen, The Calling, angst exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankou/pseuds/dankou
Summary: Carver hears his Calling





	Please Don't Forget Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tortuosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortuosity/gifts).

Carver smiled softly, “Thank you for making my last few days good, sister.” 

Marian furrowed her eyebrows confused, also noticing he had his full Warden attire on. “I’m glad, but… I am going to see you again, right?”

The smile on her brother’s face faded. She didn’t like that sign one bit. 

_“Right?”_ she asked again more desperately.

“I’m sorry,” he finally responded, sorrow in his eyes and tone quiet, “I’m headed to the Deep Roads for my Calling. I… wanted to spend my last moments with you before I go.”

Marian’s heart sank._ No, _this couldn’t be _it. _This couldn’t be the last time she would see her little brother! He was the only family she had left.

“I-I don’t understand? What about the cure? I thought you said—”  
“—I know, I know. Unfortunately I’ve just ran out of time before they could finish their research.”

Although Carver had already sounded defeated, Marian didn’t want to accept any of this. How could she? They didn’t have enough time together. There was so much left left she wanted to say to him.

No… No… _No!_

Tears escaping her eyes, she clung to his arms and peered up at him, pleading,  
“Can’t you wait a little longer? Please… You can’t go yet!”

Seeing his sister like this made leaving so much harder than it already was. It’s not like he wants this. He wishes he could stay and live out his days happy with the last of his family and, who knows… maybe even fall in love and have a family of his own. 

But that would never be his life.

“You saw Larius and what he became! I beg you, don’t let that be me. I’d rather die than become _that.”_

“But Carver—!”  
“Sister, _please!”_

Swallowing, she ceased her plea knowing they’d be helpless. 

Carver let out a shaky sigh, lowering his tone,  
“I don’t want my last memories of us to be fighting, Marian.”

Marian’s grip softened as her head dropped against his chest, letting tears rain from her face and misting up his breastplate.

“You have to let me go.”

Finally accepting that she couldn’t change what’s to come no matter how much she wanted the fight it, she confessed,  
“I’m going to miss you so much, brother… I just wish we had more time…”

Gently, Carver placed an arm around her hoping it would give her some comfort.

“I wish we had more time, too.”

In that moment, he pulled her in tightly for an embrace, burying his head in her shoulder and savoring the feeling of warmth so he could remember it on his final journey.

Before he could leave, however, there was one thing left lingering in the back of his mind. One final wish he had now that he has to say farewell.

“May I ask one last thing from you?” Carver requested, voice small and fighting the lump in his throat and welling in his eyes.

Her eyes warm and stinging from sobbing, Marian nodded. “Of course. Anything.”

For a moment he hesitated, taking a deep breath to keep his composure.

_“Please don’t forget me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait! I wanted to write more but I just didn’t have the time to, so hopefully I’ve done your prompt justice! ;w;


End file.
